


Natalia and the Winter Soldier

by EvilDime



Series: Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (for the most part), Anal Sex, Breathplay, Competence Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time, Kindness, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Natasha Romanov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Red Room (Marvel), Sassy, Training, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: He did not enjoy this part of his task. The hunt, that was alright, that was almost fun. But this? If the Winter Soldier were allowed to have opinions on anything, he would probably have said he disapproved.





	Natalia and the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sick plot. 
> 
> A/N: Please be aware that while parts of this look somewhat consensual if you squint, it's really not. Neither of them chose to be there. They're just managing to make the best of a situation that's literally fucked. Also, while the Winter Soldier considers her a little girl, I imagine Natalia to be of age during this episode. However, there is mention (non-explicit) of other, younger girls getting raped; if this may squick you, please do not read. Oh, and finally, a Do Not Try This At Home warning: Unless they're fairly masochistic, most people probably won't enjoy getting the 'help' Natasha receives at one point, or find it helpful at all. Just saying.
> 
> Beta: OMOWatcher, as part of Fandom Trumps Hate. : ) Once again: Thank you so much!  
> Without her, my Winter Soldier would still be talking waaaay too much.

 

The girl scrambled across the barricade, casting a terrified glance backwards.

_Stupid._

In one fluid motion, he took hold of her ankle as she wasted time looking behind herself rather than ahead, expecting - and getting - the loud crash, shriek and pained gasp of her hitting the top of the next obstacle with no time to break her fall. With a bored tug, he pulled the girl back down.

She panicked. Most of them did. All of their training left these hardened killers when faced with his impassive mask as the metal hand stripped them naked. They kicked out ineffectually, they screamed until their voice was reduced to whispers, they tried to crawl away.

_Useless._

He did not enjoy this part of his task. The hunt, that was alright, that was almost fun. But scaring little girls into doing better next time? Under the heading of 'salient training' for their careers, no less? If the Winter Soldier were allowed to have opinions on anything, he would probably have said he disapproved.

* * *

This one was good.

Different from her cohort, this little student looked him calmly in the eye until she got the signal. Then she took off, never once looking back. But he saw the tension running through her slender body, knew her ears were focused on every step he took, every slight whir of the metal arm. She knew exactly how close he was at all times, and she did an admirable job of maintaining that distance.

He felt an unfamiliar sense of... _discomfort_ at the idea that even if she won, even if she made it to the other end of the course, she could not escape him. The girls had to go through this course as often as it took for them to finally stay ahead of him. By the time they passed the test, they had experienced every way there was for a man to use a woman.

Vaulting over a steep ridge, then dropping to the floor to slither underneath the barbed wire, the Soldier reflected briefly on how much at a disadvantage the little Widows really were. He knew this terrain, could probably have passed the course with his eyes closed and ears plugged and using only two of his limbs. But then, the Red Room wasn't about fairness.

Pushing the useless _thoughts_ aside, the Soldier focused on his task.

Get that girl.

This Widow had made the best of her head start and still had a handful of yards on him. But she was headed towards the hidden drop which would leave her with only two choices: concede defeat or jump. Some of them chose the second option.

He was glad it was not his task to clean up the mess.

The Soldier slowed down, sure he had her cornered. He could pinpoint the exact moment that her predicament dawned on her by the minute tensing of her shoulders. But she did not slow down.

_No._

This one was fierce, this one was a fighter. She _couldn't_ jump!

He only noticed that his feet had picked up speed when he found himself racing full tilt towards the abyss. The little Widow likewise ran faster still, her lithe body seemingly flying across the rough soil. Then her right foot came down on the edge of the abyss and she pushed off.

The Soldier slid to a stop, not even a hand’s breadth from the edge. Emotion was not for him, he knew that. And yet, but for the mask, he would have been gaping after the fierce red-and-black flash that went streaking across the emptiness, spanning the distance to the other edge as though it were nothing.

Her flight ended abruptly with a dull thud as her tiny body hit the opposite side of the precipice, fingers scrabbling for purchase, stomach muscles clenched to keep her torso wrapped around the edge.

Shaking his head to clear it of the amazing sight, the Soldier turned on his heel and began the trek around the rift. If he hurried, he still had a good chance of catching her before she gained the 'safe' house. He did not want to hurry. Rarely had he felt more inclined to let one of the girls win.

But.

He must not perform below standard. When he did, it was... bad. He knew that. So he hurried, around the end of the gully, past several obstacles, through a moat and around a large boulder -

And onto the open expanse that held no brave little Widow.

He stopped. Stared.

_No._

She could not already have covered all this open space, and there was nowhere for her to hide. She must have fallen, after all.

_No._

Slowly but surely, trying not to let his reluctance show, the Soldier approached the ledge. He scanned the area around him again and again, but there was no sign of the little red-headed Widow. She had not made it.

Accepting the inevitable, he stepped up to the edge, looking down - straight into a piercing pair of green eyes above some beautiful cleavage.

His surprise lasted only a fraction of a second, but that was all the girl needed to grab his leg, hoist herself up and push him over the edge. Then she was gone.

 _Damn, what a dame!_ flashed through his head as his left hand shrieked in protest against gravity where he forced it into the rough stone wall on his way down.

* * *

Less than five minutes after Natalia reached the little hut, the Winter Soldier stepped through the door and stood silently staring down at her. She tried to stay calm and composed despite her knowledge of the second part of this exercise.

A Red Room training exercise was never about what it looked to be about on the surface. If you thought ballet lessons were about dancing, think again; if you clued in to the flexibility and strength being needed in a fight, great. If you figured out that the even larger significance lay in the conditioning to obey orders despite discomfort, fatigue or personal opinion, you might actually be onto something.

Weapons training was never just weapons training. Graduation meant surgery. And an important graduation exam was certainly not just a straight exercise in evading a brutal hunter. The second part was the one that mattered, the part where failure led to punishment. The part where punishment was itself a lesson to be learned.

The part where a Black Widow was shown just how much her body was not her own.

The Winter Soldier had been called away on a mission right before it would have been Natalia's turn two years ago. She had been allowed to graduate with the rest of her class, provided she made up for the missed course at her earliest convenience. As she had been sent on a deep cover mission herself right after graduation, there had never been time until now.

Personally, she would have been fine never calling herself a fully trained Black Widow. She knew her own worth. But so did the Matron. And apparently, she would be an even better tool if she was trained by the Winter Soldier in... this.

A student was not supposed to know about the second part when they first entered the course. Girls will be girls, though. Natalia knew how to interpret the looks, the furtive gestures, the sneering of the more competitive ones. This was going to hurt.

Years of training had given her a wealth of stoic silence to draw upon. She pulled it around herself like a cloak and kept looking at the imposing figure of the Winter Soldier, waiting for him to make the first move.

Eventually, he did. The door fell shut behind him as he took a step further into the room, crowding into her personal space. Then his hands rose to her jumpsuit and roughly tore the fabric across her chest.

"You completed the task," he said in a monotone. "Congratulations. You will not need to run this course again."

He pulled again, the sleeves trapping her arms behind her as he pulled them down. His eyes were hidden behind the mask, any expression that might be on his face lost to black rubber and tinted glass. The metal hand grabbed her right arm hard enough to bruise as he turned her around, the flesh hand skimming over her bare breasts and creeping downwards. Her back was pressed tight against his chest and she could feel his body heat against her naked skin.

"You are not fighting." The voice was as monotone as ever, but Natalia still read the question in it.

"The hunt is finished," she said as calmly as she was able with his hand brushing against her pubic hair, barely covered by the tattered remains of the suit. "You are my instructor. I am not allowed to fight my teachers unless the exercise demands it."

"Good," he said. A loud rip and a brief flash of pain in her right leg announced the demise of that side of the suit's remnants. "Some do not remember."

"Some do not live," she countered, still holding herself perfectly still. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was speeding up, but she was still in command of all her muscles, forcing her body to stay loose and ready.

His hand shifted a few centimeters to the right, coming to lie on her bare thigh. "But you will," he said, the words once again lacking the cadence of a question, but still conveying a prompt for her to speak.

"I am alive now," she replied carefully, very aware of the hand lying still on her thigh like a snake getting ready to strike. "I intend to keep it that way."

"Good," he said again.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone from her thigh and the retreating heat of the man behind her left her feeling disoriented and cold. Turning around, she spotted the Winter Soldier withdrawing a knife from his belt. She froze.

"Face front," he commanded.

Despite all of her senses screaming at her in a futile demand to keep watch on this dangerous predator, she snapped back around and fixed her eyes on the wall opposite the door. Gone was her hard-won composure.

She had been sure that she had correctly derived the point of this exercise from observing the other girls. But what if she had missed a detail, after all? Was she to be permanently marked? The Red Room always had schemes within schemes. She knew this. But wasn't rape, humiliation and a breaking of the will enough for one sitting? Did she also need to have another scar?

Like the one on her abdomen wasn't enough.

Fury suddenly rushed through her at the realization that the Red Room was about to take yet another part of her away and there was literally nothing she could do to prevent it. Even if she were foolish enough to attack the Winter Soldier, and even if some incongruous outpouring of luck had her win, there was nothing around for miles on end. Nothing but her handler, waiting to pick her up once the Winter Soldier was finished teaching her one more lesson.

Natalia did not consider herself maudlin. But right now, she felt like a little girl about to burst into tears at the unfairness of life.

The knife cut through the tangled arms of her jumpsuit like a butcher's blade through a side of beef. The cloth fell to the floor with a soft _fump_. She held herself rigidly upright, suppressing a tremor that wanted to start in her right leg at the proximity of the knife.

Two more cuts had the rest of her suit falling off her legs. She was left naked and shivering.

Natalia did not beg. She had learned the pointlessness of that long ago. Nor did she fight. That, too, had been impressed upon her early on. Instead, she squared her shoulders, settled into her stance and kept her head up high. Whatever the Winter Soldier was about to do, he would not see her weak.

Her resolve nearly cracked when an entirely unimpressed, still monotonous voice directed her to "Lie down on the bed, face up." But she caught herself in time and rigidly followed orders. The bed felt as uncomfortable as it looked, the mattress rough and lumpy. She barely noticed it. Her gaze was fixed on the Winter Soldier, standing casually over her, knife playing between the fingers of his right hand.

A piece of cloth was in his left now, she did not know where from. That was dangerous, she told herself. She needed to keep track of the details or she might as well have fallen into the ravine.

The cloth approached her face; it was a part of the torn catsuit. The soldier folded it, placed it over her eyes, tying the ends behind her head. "If it slips, close your eyes," he instructed. "You see anything you're not supposed to, you die."

"Understood," she brusquely confirmed, even though she did not, in fact, understand.

The end of the mattress dipped, tilting her feet down by a couple of centimeters. Body heat traveled along her legs towards her crotch. Natalia braced for pain.

"Oh!" Something warm and wet touched her belly.

Her head whipped up by sheer reflex before she could stop herself. The darkness of the blindfold reminding her not to look, she forced herself to lie back and relax.

Again the warm, wet point connected with her belly, slowly painting a moist trail down towards her left thigh. The tongue - it had to be - softly laved at the crease between her hip and her left leg, lips massaging the tender skin there. It felt _good._

Natalia had no frame of reference for this. Touching herself, like she'd seen on TV during a mission in Romania, like she’d heard the handlers talk about, that felt good, in a way. Pride over a well-executed task felt even better, she thought. But not like this. _Nothing_ like this.

A tiny, confused whimper escaped her lips. This was a lesson the other girls feared. And Natalia knew that the Red Room had no use for pride; successfully eluding the Winter Soldier in the course straight off the mark was sure to have earned her some kind of brutal punishment to prevent her from getting too cocky. Anything that felt good now was bound to be a trick, setting her up for pain like she had never felt before.

All of her muscles tensed as naked terror raced through her.

The tongue receded, as did the warmth. Any moment now, she thought. The knife would come back to slice open her thigh. Or her hip. The Winter Soldier would punch her brutally in the exposed belly. Or just fuck her like she had expected from the start, only do it somehow more painfully than anything she was capable of imagining on her own.

Something. Something was coming, and it was going to be bad.

"I am not supposed to have emotions," the monotonous voice informed her.

Great. She listened to her own panicked, short breaths and tried to slow them down.

"Nor am I supposed to have an opinion on the Red Room's training methods."

Wasn't that nice for him.

A hand touched the sole of her left foot and she flinched explosively. So much for not letting this get to her, she thought.

"But I do," the voice said, softly, quietly.

Do what? her muddled brain queried. What was the Winter Soldier talking about?

 _"Training objectives: The student is to learn how to function under pressure, evade capture, and, if applicable, learn betrayal."_ The cadence of his voice and the wording indicated he was quoting from a manual or relaying someone’s instructions verbatim.

Natalia had heard that after five failures, the girls were allowed to enter the course in pairs. It was not hard to figure out that one of the two would most swiftly complete the course by sacrificing her partner.

 _"Furthermore, the student is to learn stoicism in the face of a man using her body for sexual pleasure. This is to enable the future Black Widow to use her body as a weapon against men rather than have it used against her. - That means your orders are to fuck every hole you can find until they stop crying."_ A mild growl accompanied the quote. Natalia suppressed a shiver.

“I disagree. The method is flawed.” The hand started massaging her foot. “Knowledge of why sex is desirable is necessary for effective seduction.”

That... was not what Natalia had expected. Startled out of her mindless panic, she focused on his words, wondering who the Winter Soldier had been before he became Mother Russia's fiercest weapon.

As though reading her thoughts, the Winter Soldier barked a snorting laugh that clashed spectacularly with his toneless voice. "Not like I actually remember where I know this from. But I’m pretty confident it's true."

There. That was an American accent creeping into his Russian. Really, who was this man?

Before she could further study the Winter Soldier’s quick burst of personality, it was gone. "You won. Punishment should not apply. Without punishment, orders of training are not fulfilled. Option: training without punishment. Not within parameters. Mention this to anyone and die.” The robot voice was back, while the hand was still massaging her foot.

_Mixed signals is putting it mildly._

"How could I refuse such a lovely offer?" Natalia said sardonically. Truly, though, she was intrigued. Was he seriously proposing painless, _pleasant_ sex?

"You choose," the voice informed her, still as inflectionless as before. Her foot was dropped back down onto the bed. "Training is meant to make you strong. This might not."

Sure.

Natalia folded her hands in a mockery of pious reflection. "Let me see... Get brutally raped or have pleasant sex. How ever shall I choose."

There was no reply.

Were she not wearing the blindfold, Natalia would have rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said empathetically. "Of course I choose your way. I'd be an idiot not to."

"You are not an idiot," the bland voice stated. Despite the lack of... anything, really, in this voice, she still felt as though the Winter Soldier might be amused.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Either way, it was blown out of her mind along with all her worries, evac plans if this situation went south, and all her hopes and fears and probably the kitchen sink, when that warm, slick tongue came back to probe at her belly button.

She gasped, hands reaching out for the source of the unfamiliar feeling. An iron fist caught them and firmly pushed them back to the mattress.

"Do not interfere," she was instructed, "lie back, relax and enjoy."

She would have bet on her honor's dusty grave she had never heard an order like that in her entire life. She was good at following orders, though. She'd make very, _very_ sure to follow this one to a T.

The tongue once more traveled down towards the curls over her pubic bone, and Natalia made a conscious effort to relax every muscle in her body. She slowly melted into the mattress. Then the tongue touched her most sensitive female parts and tension returned like a jolt of electricity. Her upper body jack-knifed off the bed as she inhaled with an audible whistle.

The soldier chuckled. Without the mask, it did not sound sinister at all. His large, warm hand rose to her chest to gently push her back down. She went willingly, if not a little stunned.

"This is..." She lacked the proper words.

"Good, I hope." Another chuckle, then the man dove in, lapping at her with fierce abandon. Pleasure spread through her entire body, like fire running through her veins from the point of contact. His right hand joined his tongue in pleasuring her, the latter directly stimulating her while the other ran amuck all over her body.

It was glorious.

For a few, tense minutes, Natalia battled her pride and nurtured her well-founded mistrust. This could not possibly end well for her. But then she decided: To hell with it. If she was going to suffer for it later, all the more reason to at least enjoy it while it lasted.

She gave in. Lust rolled over her like a flood of vodka and she felt drunk on the sensation. Natalia heard herself moan and reveled in it. Her body twisted in ways she did not consciously command it to, and rather than worry her, it pleased her, it even made her laugh.

The Soldier hummed between her legs and increased the speed of his caresses.

Wild with pleasure and drunk on the unexpected freedom, Natalia allowed her legs to wrap around his head. He hummed again and let her do as she pleased. One of his hands found her thigh, grip bruising yet welcome as his tongue now traveled lower and dipped inside her. The other hand took over where the tongue had left off, a calloused thumb brushing over the sensitized skin.

Natalia yowled, her entire body shuddering as the pleasure crested and she shattered.

Breathing heavily, she let him push her legs off his shoulders, marveling at the fact that he had even allowed them there. Apparently, when he ordered her to relax and enjoy, he had really meant it.

"Does this hurt," he asked, voice still strangely flat, but somehow she did not mind it so much right now. She was more curious what he was talking about than in any way frightened.

A finger once more touched the still throbbing nub at the top of her folds, and she bumped into him as her body jack-knifed again.

All the color drained from her face and she threw herself back onto the bed with a stuttered apology as heart-felt as she was capable. If she angered him now, she did not even want to imagine the pain he would cause.

But the Winter Soldier only chuckled, laid his metal hand flat on her chest and touched her again.

A shudder and a whimper answered him.

"Does it hurt?" he repeated his question.

"No-oooo-," she answered, lost in pleasure once more.

"Good. Proceeding."

The bed rocked a little as he shifted positions. She heard a cord snap and a squeak like metal on rubber, then nothing. Two hands, one warm and soft, the other cold and hard, touched her cheeks. She stilled and allowed him to take off the makeshift blindfold.

Blinking, she took in the new arrangement. The Winter Soldier now sat beside her sans trousers, his flesh hand idly stroking his large erection. The mask was back on his face, making him as expressionless as ever. Still, she could have sworn there was a cocky challenge somewhere in his body language as the bland voice asked: "Ready to return the favor?"

She looked at the size of him and nervously licked her lips. Not two hours ago, she had been sure she would hate everything about this, especially the oral part, and planned to employ her full powers of observation and all of her cunning so as to end the encounter as swiftly as possible. Now, she just felt intrigued. And, she admitted to herself, eager for more pleasure.

It was really not such a difficult thing to kneel up and gracefully fold herself into the V between his legs. Her hand reached out for the engorged length without any trembling or hesitation. It was both hard and smooth underneath her fingers, like velvet over steel, and it jerked a little at her touch.

"You won. You are now expected to learn everything at once. No time limit," the Winter Soldier blandly informed her as his left hand settled onto the back of her head, the cold metal and its weight a solid reminder of the role she was expected to play.

The words and the touch should have frightened her. Instead they just excited her. His next sentence had her moaning out loud: "Study thoroughly."

As the hand started softly petting her hair, she eagerly went to work. Both of her hands roamed all over, exploring the texture of the skin on his cock, the sack below it, and the thighs, hips and belly next to the main feature. She observed his reaction to every touch as closely as the mask and clothes allowed, although that was not very close at all. But she made do. Every infinitesimal twitch, each breath and shiver was noted, tested and cataloged. Finally, she felt ready to move things along and bent down for a first taste.

The Soldier's skin smelled mildly sweaty, but not so much as to be unpleasant. Stronger than that was the scent of aroused male. She had never gotten this close to it and found it to be fairly strong, but not necessarily unpleasant. In her current aroused state, she even liked it.

His cock twitched eagerly as her mouth came close and she paused to smirk up at the Winter Soldier. His mask looked impassively back at her. Undaunted, she turned her eyes back down and gave the head of his cock a first, tentative lick. The taste reflected the musky smell, but mostly, she found it to be salty. Brain busy with cataloging all the new impressions, she let the rest of her body drift a little as her tongue explored. She was surprised upon focusing on her limbs again to find that one of her hands had started caressing his inner thigh.

Huh.

Not a bad action, though. She had liked it when he did that. Now with more purpose, she set about using both hands to entice him further as she licked and suckled at the tip of his cock. A short twitch of his hips rewarded her. On a whim, she switched to teasing him, giving little kitten licks, then a broad swipe of her tongue, before withdrawing again. She thought she heard a muted growl.

Once she had explored his cock with her tongue and lips to her satisfaction and tired of her own game, she set herself a more challenging objective; swallowing it down. She'd heard that men liked that, so it would be a useful skill to have.

Very methodically, she repositioned herself to get a good angle, slowly lowered her mouth onto the cock head and kept going. When she had about two thirds of it in her mouth, the tip bumped against the back of her throat and she gagged. She drew back, swallowed, breathed deeply and tried again. And again. Stymied, she frowned, gathering herself for another attempt, although unsure how best to proceed.

She only just had the head of the cock between her lips when the Soldier's hand was suddenly between her legs again. "You need help," he announced flatly, making her gasp with a well-placed finger against her clit. How was this helping, she wondered. Then his metal hand fisted in her hair and forced her down. The cock hit her throat with bruising force, then went right on down.

She choked, tried to pull back but was held in place by the relentless metal fist. At the same time, the other hand was rubbing her in just the right way to make her tremble with pleasure. Tears came to her eyes unbidden and a strange mixture of lust and shame heated her chest.

Then the pressure let up and she was allowed to pull off, gasping for breath. There was no furtive wiping of her eyes, so she did not bother. Raising her wet eyes to his, she tried to decide whether to feel betrayed by his action or blame herself for expecting the Winter Soldier to be a through-and-through gentle and considerate lover.

"You may thank me." His voice was utterly deadpan and she could nearly believe that he had truly meant nothing more than to help her accomplish her task. But. There was just something...

"That was rude," she decided to say, expression mutinous as she stared up at him.

He nodded, not a hint of apology in his voice as he maintained: “And helpful.”

Natalia snorted. Somehow, she could not find it in herself to really resent him. She was ambitious and playful, something the Red Room had never managed to entirely burn out of her. As such, she was rapidly coming to realize that while she appreciated the freedom the Winter Soldier had granted her to explore his body and her own sexuality, she appreciated a challenge and a bit of levity even more.

"I shall thank you once I have determined whether your action was indeed helpful to my endeavor," she declared loftily before bending back down for another swallow. This time, while she still did not quite manage the trick, she had more of an idea of what it should feel like. She adjusted her angle a little, pushed down more aggressively past her body's reflexes - and there it was. The cock slipped past the muscles barring its entrance and invaded her throat.

Natalia would have smirked in triumph, but her lips were currently stretched tight around a large cock. Oh well.

"Very good," the Winter Soldier told her as though she had just hit the bull's eye in target practice.

Maybe it was a good thing she had her mouth full. She would have sniggered otherwise, and that was not becoming of a Black Widow at all.

Natalia knew exactly how many seconds she could hold her breath without ill effects, so now she was down here, she intended to explore the new position until her time was up. Swallowing hurt a little, but also got her an interesting twitch of the Soldier's hips. Laving the base of his cock got less of a reaction, but the hand did settle back into her hair and begin stroking again. She swallowed a few more times, closely monitoring the pain to determine the amount of damage her voice would retain after the encounter.

Once she was certain that the most she could expect was a mild hoarseness, she started to pull off. Nothing new to be learned here now. Her arousal had subsided some while she was making her observations and she wondered what she could do to bring it back. But first, up.

She'd reckoned without her host, though. The hand tightened in her hair and _kept her down._ Then the cock withdrew the tiniest bit, only to slam back into her. She tried to look up at him, tears leaking freely from her eyes again, but his mask and goggles betrayed as little emotion as ever. Nothing for her to gauge his mood by.

He obliged her curiosity, though. "You're a Black Widow," he said. "This is not the extent of your ability to hold your breath."

Her lips firmed around his flesh, the only way she had at present to tell him how insulting she found that. Well, the only way apart from biting, and she was fairly certain she would not survive the repercussions if she tried that.

"That's what I thought." Nothing in his voice betrayed a self-satisfied smirk, but she felt it was there anyway. "A challenge: You are allowed to take breath exactly five times before you make me come."

A challenge. Huh.

He let go of her hair.

Natalia did not even think about giving in to her instincts. She kept herself firmly down and licked and swallowed for as long as she could before surfacing for her first blessed breath of air. She knew she must look a fright, disheveled and flushed as she gulped in large lungfuls of air while her hands kept working him over so as not to lose any ground during her refill. The Soldier sat quietly watching her with that impassive look of his.

He was smirking underneath that mask. She was sure of it.

Bending back down as soon as the black spots stopped dancing in her vision, Natalia got to work.

* * *

She was running out of time. She had stopped for breath five times now, and the Soldier still hadn't come. She was using every trick she'd uncovered, stroking sensitive spots, teasing the little stretch of skin right below the head, taking him all the way down her throat and swallowing like a champion, and still he wouldn't give up her prize. Natalia was not a good loser. She knew how to obey unpleasant orders and she knew how to accept correction. But she prided herself in always at least meeting, and usually surpassing expectations. She would not fail in this!

Turning her eyes up towards his face in another futile attempt to read him, she was just in time to see the Winter Soldier throw back his head. Then his hand was sharply tugging on her hair, pulling her half off him as he came. Flavor exploded in her mouth, come splashing onto her tongue. The stuff was bitter and she was quite sure it was a taste she had yet to acquire.

Nothing had ever tasted better.

The heady warmth of a task well-done, a challenge met flooded her chest and made her feel light-headed.

Or maybe that was the lack of oxygen.

Once the Soldier was finished, she slid her lips off him, giving a few soft licks in parting. She slowly sat up. Breathing deeply, she wiped away the tears and looked straight at the goggles behind which his eyes should be.

"Thank you," she said, quirking an eyebrow. "It was indeed helpful."

He laughed. By Lenin's blood, he truly laughed.

Natalia was enchanted.

"You’ve got a good head on those shoulders, doll," the man told her, patting her shoulder. "Wicked sense of humor."

She tried not to preen.

"Now," the man continued, accent and inflection rapidly vanishing from his voice once more, "oral sex completed. Two more holes. Possibly, more hands-on techniques." He wriggled his flesh and his metal hand for emphasis.

Natalia laughed. "You have not steered me wrong so far. I trust you to choose for me."

The Winter Soldier was silent for a moment. "You have been outside for several years," he said slowly. "Are you still a virgin?"

Natalia froze. "If I wasn't, I would be punished," she replied carefully.

"If found out."

"Yes."

The Winter Soldier's face gave away none of his thoughts, nor did his voice. Was he threatening Natalia? Why else would he doubt her virginity?

"Some girls did not bleed," the Soldier explained. "Less painful. Are you going to bleed."

She hesitated. Was it a good thing or a bad thing in his eyes if she had followed orders and was still untouched? He himself was not, by his own admission, following his exact orders at the moment. But he'd also said that virgins hurt more during sex. She knew her own knowledge was intensely limited, whereas his experience with virgins must be vast. Was he trying to warn her or trick her? Would she be a fool for admitting to a perceived weakness?

The man had been nothing but unexpectedly kind towards her so far. Even when he was choking her, more than anything it had been a game designed to use her ambition in aid of her lesson.

Natalia decided to trust him. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge. "I am untouched."

He nodded once. "Then order is irrelevant. Both likely to be unpleasant at first."

Natalia did not flinch. She had come here expecting pain. At least it looked like he would keep it to a minimum.

"Do you require rest," the Winter Soldier asked, then went on: "This body has heightened endurance and stamina." The fingers of his right hand trailed around the edges of his left shoulder, apparently without his conscious input. "But there is time. Passing out during this process is within parameters."

At the moment, Natalia did not want to consider why other trainees had passed out during this ‘exercise’. (Lack of air? Panic attack? Unbearable pain?) Instead, she forced herself to logically analyze her situation. As soon as she exited this hut, she would surely have to run through some other exercise despite the brutal, drawn-out rape she was presently supposed to be enduring. It was what she expected after years of Red Room training. She should probably take her rest where she could get it.

"Rest, please," she decided.

"Good," the Winter Soldier said agreeably. He stood and picked up two bottles from a rickety shelf, holding one bottle out to her with a brisk “Rehydrate.” and keeping the other for himself. She got to her feet and took the proffered bottle from him.

Natalia unscrewed the top and sniffed. Nothing. Taking a careful sip, she tasted only cold water. Deciding once more to trust the Winter Soldier, she took a few large swallows; he had nothing to gain from stealthily drugging her. He could do so openly and she'd have no recourse.

Her body cried out in relief with the replacement of all the fluid she had lost during the chase, and then later.

They switched bottles (“Stay warm.”) As the Winter Soldier turned his back on her to tilt up his mask, swallowing a few sips of water, Natalia discovered that the second bottle held some fairly strong vodka. She eagerly gulped down a mouthful.

"Careful," the Winter Soldier admonished her, turning around, mask once more in place. "You won. Expected to be fully operational upon leaving."

She scowled, but nodded, closing her eyes to enjoy the afterburn of the vodka all the way down her throat and into her belly. He was only confirming her own dark suspicions about what awaited her, after all. Then, with a raised eyebrow, she got back on the bed and lay down on her side, head resting easily on her outstretched arm. "Will you rest with me a few minutes?" she dared to ask.

The Winter Soldier visibly hesitated. "...Not required, little Widow."

"My name is Natalia," she told him, "and I am asking, not offering."

"Pleased to meet you, Natalia," he said with what sounded like humor even through the mask. "I’ll have to remain the tall, dark, mysterious stranger, though - Mother Russia forgot to allot her soldier a name."

Curious.

Then: "You _want_ the Winter Soldier to lie with you," he not-asked, back to his bland tone.

Natalia knew she was gambling here, but so far, he had failed to hurt her. She felt confident she would not be punished for this. "The Winter Soldier has shown me more kindness so far than most of my trainers; also, this room is cold. Yes, I do want you to lie down with me."

She held her breath, not really expecting punishment, but only barely daring to hope for a positive response.

To her surprise, the Soldier came over to lie next to her on the narrow bed. “ _Too damn brave for your own good,_ ” he murmured, and that was English, that was _definitely_ English.

Natalia stared at him for a moment, then determinedly turned her back to him and scooted closer. The Soldier froze when her ass bumped against his hip, but then he slowly, apparently unsure of himself, rolled over, wrapped one hand around her hip, hand splayed on her belly, and hugged her close.

Natalia relaxed into his warmth, closing her eyes and pretending she was safe with someone who cared.

* * *

Much too soon for her liking, the Winter Soldier shook her out of her pleasant half-doze. “An hour has passed. Time up.”

She was instantly alert, sitting up and looking at the masked face. "Then we’d better get on with this, hadn't we? What do you need me to do?"

His face was hidden, his voice expressionless as ever as he replied. "Lie back down. I will do the work."

The heat of his body disappeared from behind her and she shivered in the cool air. Soon, he was back though, bearing a jar of grease in one hand. "At ease," he said, putting the jar aside for now. She tried to follow orders as the bed dipped behind her, his body settling back in behind hers once more. She managed not to flinch as both his hands came around to touch her breasts again, the metal one cold against her warm skin.

"Relax," he ordered again and she made a conscious effort to obey.

The Winter Soldier's hands caressed her kindly, teasing a little here, giving a mild pinch there, until her body started responding - nipples hardening, limbs twitching, a tiny gasp escaping her mouth. Then they traveled lower, the metal one seeking and finding the still mildly sensitive spot that had brought her such joy earlier.

Suddenly, it was easy to let go. She knew the touch of these hands, and they were here to bring her more pleasure. Eagerly, she surrendered her body to them.

"Good," the Soldier breathed into her ear, and she did not find the muffled sound escaping through his mask disturbing anymore. It was simply the way he sounded. She pressed back into him, the curve of her buttocks bumping against his crotch and the erection that was once more straining against his trousers. She moaned to show her approval, and got more of those glorious touches in return.

His hands lit a fire within her and she was burning with the need for him to feed it. One hand was now massaging one of her arse cheeks while the other was stroking between the sensitive folds between her legs. Then that hand traveled backwards, stroking between her cheeks. It felt unexpectedly good.

"This will be cold," the Winter Soldier warned her before the flesh hand left her arse, only to return with a bit of that grease. It was indeed cold. She fought the urge to curl in on herself and instead kept presenting herself to him.

The grease being spread around the puckered muscle and slowly rubbed into the skin felt... strange. Not unpleasant, but very weird. When he dipped a finger into her hole, though, that was very. Definitely. Unpleasant.

She cringed.

"Too fast," he stated blandly, withdrawing the finger. Then: "This better be edible."

She wondered why it mattered. A moment later, she found out.

* * *

It took a long time for her to relax enough to allow any anal penetration, much less the Winter Soldier's considerable erection. In the end, he had gotten her sufficiently relaxed for her to, if not enjoy it, at least feel no actual pain during the act. They switched positions several times, the Soldier teaching her about angles and depth of penetration by fucking her on her side, on hands and knees, on her back and standing bent over the side of the bed. Some positions were better than others, but none of them really did anything for her. Definitely not her idea of fun.

The Winter Soldier got up to clean himself up, and thinking about _that_ made her cringe again.

"Dislike," he identified upon his return. “Try to avoid this. If unavoidable, prepare well.”

She nodded meekly, accepting his teachings and making a mental note to anticipate keenly what a man might be into in the future, then try to get him off any other way before the need for anal sex could even arise. Also, to always lube up and stretch before a planned encounter; just in case.

"Relax again," he ordered, laying his flesh hand over her eyes as he pulled his mask off and went down on her once more. Natalia gasped, fisting her hands in his hair and holding on for dear life.

* * *

When he entered her in the one way intended by nature to be reproductive, it was not what she had imagined. He had told her that both kinds of penetration were painful at first, but this was nothing like the discomfort of even just a finger invading her ass. There was no grease this time, but she knew her body had amply taken care of that while he licked her and stroked her with his fingers.

He slid in easily, to a point. Then, the pleasant stretch became a burn, then a sudden, sharp pain.

"Ready," he not-asked. She braced her hands on his shoulders, steadied herself mentally, and nodded. He pushed in. She felt the membrane tear with a sharp, stinging pain, which quickly faded to a throbbing ache, and braced for more.

She waited, and waited... but, nothing. She frowned, blinked up at him in confusion. "Wait, that's it?"

He chuckled darkly at her. "The Red Room trained you. People who never experienced real pain in their lives exist and have hordes of children."

Natalia blushed. So maybe she had expected something closer to the pain level of a savage flogging, but who could blame her? She had no frame of reference for this.

The Winter Soldier did not let her wallow in her embarrassment for long. Instead, he started rolling his hips in shallow, gentle motions. He was stretched out above her, strong arms keeping him aloft and muscles rippling all over as he slowly moved within her, with her bent legs against his sides, her feet flat on the bed. “Status," he asked.

She considered. Her body was not signaling any pain now, and his cock was nudging up against a spot that repeatedly set her body on fire. "I am good," she said, "but can I shift a little?"

He gave permission.

She twisted around until she had her knees resting over his shoulders. She gave him a nod and he rocked into her again. His next thrust hit that spot inside her, pleasure erupting like a firework and eliciting a long, drawn-out moan.

"Good?" he asked, tongue in cheek.

"No, I'm just pretending for your sake," she replied flippantly. As soon as she realized what she'd said, she froze; but again, he just chuckled. She relaxed at the further proof - apparently, she had still needed it - that he really did not want to punish her.

"Very good, soldier," he said mockingly, and started thrusting for real.

Natalia's hands fisted in the threadbare sheet covering the lumpy mattress until she accidentally tore a hole through a section of it; she shifted her hands to close around his muscular forearms instead. This worked much better, giving her enough leverage to meet his thrusts, slamming her hips up against his as he came down, taking back control of at least part of their coupling, even while he had her pinned down and was fucking her through the mattress. He never flinched as she dug in her nails, and in fact seemed to appreciate it when she started cursing at him.

It was glorious.

Natalia felt she could have happily gone on like this forever. But after a while, she started getting sore; she didn’t mind much when he finally came, stiffening briefly before silently pumping his seed into her in hot spurts.

He rolled them around so she came to lie on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. “Congratulations. Exercise completed.”

She could feel him smirking, even behind the mask. "I dunno," she replied, catching her breath. "I am still shaky on some of the details. If you're ever available for some refresher courses, I wouldn't say no."

He barked a laugh at her. "You'd be the only one."

"Because I'm the only one you ever treated like this," she said, only now beginning to grasp the enormity of what he had done for her. "Thank you."

“This…” He seemed nonplussed for a moment, then caught himself. “Never tell. And make good use."

"I will. I promise."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Remember that kudos are great, but comments are love. : )
> 
> ETA 11.05.2017: Part 3 of this series has decided it wants to be a Winter Soldier recovery fic. Does anyone have knowledge about courts-martial and is willing to help out with some answers? Wiki can only take me so far.


End file.
